


Cheeri-O

by Mistress_Ashley



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Glee
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Photo Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Ashley/pseuds/Mistress_Ashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy/Glee fanart photo manipulation style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheeri-O

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters nor do I own the pictures that were used in this manipulation. If this manip inspires you to write your own story please leave me a review with a link so that I might be able to read it.

This bunny has become [Challenge 6060](http://www.tthfanfic.org/Challenge-6060/Cheeri-O.htm) over at Twisting the Hellmouth.

This bunny came before Kurt/Blaine, fyi.

_Ever wonder what made Buffy become a cheerleader? Well, it's not what you think! It was an innocent (or not) suggestion by her Aunt Sue--Sue Sylvester. I want this to be after Joyce's death but you can rearrange the timelines to suit you. Is Buffy still in high school or will she help Sue train the Cheerios? Is this before or after Dawn--will Dawn even exist?_

_I could see this playing out either way. No Dawn with Buffy still in high school or Dawn joining Glee (or just going to McKinley) while Buffy assists Sue._

_The reason they go to Lima is also up to you, but I could see Sue blackmailing someone to get custody of an over 18 Buffy because Buffy couldn't possibly be mature enough to take care of Dawn on her own. Sue might be a blackmailing, ball busting bitch but she likes her family ... in her own way._

_And for the love of all that is good in the world, have Buffy or Dawn or someone get Kurt a boyfriend. That boy needs someone to look after him!_

_Any pairings are up to you ... het, slash, femslash, have at it!_


End file.
